


Pillows

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [74]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Glanni only does some slightly illegal things, M/M, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: How about since you did so many trans headcanons for Rob and Sport, how about trans Glanni/Ithro?





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone here is interested, I did a few real short dialogue prompts over on my tumblr blog that aren't going to be posted here. [You can check them out here! ](http://http://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/tagged/dia-prompt)

Glanni was just sitting down to an irresponsible amount of chocolate cake when Íþróttaálfurinn came home. 

“You’re late,” Glanni pointed out, licking a bit of frosting off his finger. He looked his boyfriend up and down, “And you’re upset. Who do I have to kill?”

That brought a smile to Íþró’s face, “No one. It was just a hard day.”

“You play with children all day, how is that hard?” Glanni stood, “Are they okay? Did something happen?”

Íþró shook his head, “Everyone is fine. More or less.” 

He was being needlessly cryptic, which was usually Glanni’sjob. Glanni walked over and took Íþró’s hand. Íþró let himself be pulled into the living room. With a slight push from Glanni, he sat on the couch next to a foreign pillow. 

“This isn’t ours,” He said, picking up the blue pillow. Glanni sat beside him.

“It is now. The Mayor keeps his door unlocked. Don’t try to change the subject.”

“Don’t _steal_ from people.”

Glanni took the pillow and held it hostage against his chest as he glared down at Íþró, “What happened today?”

Íþró sighed tipped his head back to rest it on the back of the couch. “Do you think I am... corrupting the kids by being trans?”

Glanni blinked, “Uh,  _no_? I like to think  _I’m_  corrupting the kids now that they’re older but being trans has nothing to do with it.” Íþró chuckled but it sounded forced. Glanni scooted forward to rest his head on Íþró’s shoulder, ‘Why would you think that?”

“Halla asked his mother for a binder for his 15th birthday tomorrow and she yelled at me for ‘corrupting’ him.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Glanni stated firmly, “You preached to them about vegetables and exercise, not binders and HRT.” He twisted the pillow in his lap. “I’m gonna buy Halla all the binders he needs.”

“Buy or steal?”

“You’re changing the subject again.” Glanni pushed Íþró down until he was laying back on the couch. Glanni straddled Íþró’s hips and looked directly into his eyes. “Listen to me. You aren’t corrupting the kids by being trans. You’re educating them. They’re going to grow up being much more accepting people than Halla’s _bitch_ of a mother.”

“She’s just scared of the challenges Halla’s going to face in—”

“That’s no excuse to  _yell_  at you!” Glanni put a hand on either side of Íþró’s head and leaned down close, “You’re a good person. Sometimes it’s sickening to me— stop laughing and listen— It’s honestly  _so gross_ how nice you can be.”

But Íþró was still laughing and Glanni found himself grinning at the sound. He lowered himself so he was lying on Íþró with his cheek on his chest. Íþró wrapped his arms around Glanni and kissed the top of his head. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Also, speaking of binders, you’ve been in yours all day. You should probably take it off.” Above him, Íþró groaned in annoyance, “If you would just get the surgery like I did you wouldn’t have to worry about this.”

“Sure, I’ll just take five weeks off from being a _hero_ to lie around the house.”

Glanni shrugged, “ _I_ didn’t mind.”

“Give the Mayor his pillow back and I will think about it.”

“Let me get Halla a binder and I’ll give the pillow back.”

“Deal.” With that, Íþró tipped Glanni’s head up to kiss him properly on the lips.


End file.
